Un intrus à Poudlard
by Fanryr
Summary: Victor, simple moldus, entend ses voisins murmurer des droles de formules
1. Un type louche

Chapitre 1:Un type louche  
  
-Alohomora!  
  
-Explieriamus!  
  
-Wingardium Leviosa!  
  
Ces mots sans aucun sens c'etait le voisin de Victor qui ne cessait de répeter et ils etait tous suivi par des détonation. Ceci durait depuis des mois maintenant au début Victor n'y pretais pas attention mais à force il commencait à se poser des questions. Il voulait tirer tout ça au clair alors dés le lendemain il avait entreprit d'aller voir l'auteur des ses paroles à l'oeuvre. Il sortit discrétement de chez lui et se glissa jusqu'à la maison voisine, il écouta un moment à la porte et n'entendant aucun bruit il se résolu à l'ouvrire et le il eu la plus grande surprise qu'il n'avait jamais eu: La maison qui semblait pourtant minuscule de l'éxterieur présentais un hall infiniment long et des centaines de portes. Il avança jusqua milieu du couloir et la il vit une personne sortir d'une porte. Sans réfléchir il entra dans la piéce la plus proche et écouta ce que l'homme etait en train d'hurler.  
  
-Max! Je viens de recevoir une lettre du ministére de la magie ils affirment que tu continue à utiliser tes sorts hors du collége! Tu sais pourtant trés bien que sans mes relation au ministére tu serait déja renvoyé depuis longtemps!  
  
"Ministére de la magie!" "Sort!" Pas de doute Victor etait entré dans une maison de dingue!  
  
Soudain Victor fut paniqué, en juste dérriére lui, un garçon etait allongé sur un lit. Dés que le garçon se mit à bouger il se rua en dessous du lit du garçon qui ne l'avait pas vu ayant la téte retourné.  
  
-Papa! Je ne fais que réviser! Aprés tout comment il veulent que les éléves réussisent si il ne peuvent pas s'entrainer durant les vacances!  
  
-Bon on à déja discuté de ça! Allez léve toi et vient prendre ton petit déjeuner.  
  
Victor vit les pieds du pére s'éloigner mais Max résta sur son lit, ensuite le graçon décida enfin à se lever et s'éloigna doucement. C'etait décidait Victor devait repartir, c'etait trop risqué. Il se leva donc sorti de la piéce et retraversa le couloir. Lorsque il ouvrit la porte il entendit le pére s'exclamer:  
  
-Max il y à des courant d'aur pourrait tu verifiais que la porte est bien férmé  
  
Victor entrepit de refermer la porte mais il stoppa net quand la cheminée se mit à trembler et la à sa grande surprise une femme en resortit.Elle se tourna vers Victor et lui demanda:  
  
-Que fait tu la?  
  
Les jambes de Victor l'empéchait de bouger, il venait d'étre pris au milieu d'une maison de malade mentaux, se prenant pour de magicien, oû il etait rentré par effraction! 


	2. Un mystérieux Correspondant

Chapitre 2:Un mystérieux Correspondant  
  
Victor ne savait pas quoi dire, il devait réfléchir à toute vitesse et c'est la que Max apparu et il lui dit:  
  
-Ha bonjour t'est un peu en avance!  
  
Victor eu la drôle d'impression qu'il n'était pas surpris de cette visite, mais il se dit qu'il voulait simplement minimiser les événements, et la le garçon reprit:  
  
-T'est prés pour un entrainement de Quidditch?  
  
La Victor ouvrit grand la bouche et n'ayant aucune idée de ce que signifie ce que le garçon venait de lui dire, il réponda:  
  
-Euh... Je suis un peu fatigué pour le moment on se reverra plus tard!  
  
Victor sortit alors de la demeure et, sur le chemin, il se posait tout un tas de question:  
  
"Pourquoi avait-il dit qu'il me conaissait? Qu'entendait-il par Quidditch? Et surtout d'oû sortait cette femme surgit de nul part?"  
  
Quand Victor alla dormir il fit un drôle de réve. Il volait, mais pas n'importe comment: Il volait sur un balais. Il était en train d'essayer d'intercepter une grosse boule rouge envoyé par un autre garçon sur un balai. Il prit un virage plus qu'impréssionnant qui lui fit faire un demi-tour complet, et la il accélera à une vitesse fulgurante jusqu'a atteindre un poteau surmonté d'un anneau verticale et il y lançat la balle qui entra tout droit dedans. Une voix annonça:  
  
-L'équipe de Poudlard marque à nouveu dix points graçe à Victor son nouveau poursuiveur, qui n'est pourtant qu'en troisiéme année d'étude, Beauxbaton n'à qu'à bien se tenir !  
  
Quand Victor se réveilla, il eut une drôle de sensation: ce à quoi il venait de réver lui semblait à la fois anormale et tout à fait possible mais dans un dernier effort de raisonnement il se dit que personne ne pouvait avoir ne serait-ce que l'idée d'inventer des mots comme "Poursuiveur", "Beauxbaton" ou même "Poudlards".  
  
Les mois suivant, aucun événement ne vint troubler la tranquilité de Victor même ses parents, Mr et Mrs Pryce Habituellement trés stréssés, semblaient particuliérement détendus.  
  
Un jour cependant Victor reçu un coup de téléphone qui durant quelque secondes le laissa perplexe l'interlocuteur parlait à toute vitesse et parut particuliérement enthousiaste:  
  
-Victor! L'entrainement aura lieu dans une semaine, au milieu de la fôrét, ils y ont ammenagé un terrain visible uniquement si tu suit un certain chemin! Bon je te laisse à Lundi soir et pense à prendre ton balai!  
  
Il ouvras sa bouche pour répondre, mais le corespondant fut plus rapide et raccrocha le combiné le premier. Victor crut que Jonathan, son meilleur ami venait de lui faire une blague.  
  
Deux jours plus tard, Victor prépara une grande féte pour ses onze ans oû il invita tout ses amis. Ils discutérent entre eu une bonne partie de la soirée avant que Mme Pryce ne raméne le gateau à la chantilly qu'elle avait fait pour l'ocassion. Les garçon présent le dégustérent en l'apréciant. Aprés se met délicieux Victor jeta un coup d'oiel autour de la table et il s'aperçu que Jonathan n'était pas la.  
  
-Vous savait ce qui est arrivé à Jonathan! lançat-il en ne s'adressant à personne en particulier  
  
-Jonathan!, s'exclama un des amis qui etaient la, il ne t'à pas dit qu'il etait partis en France depuis un mois!  
  
-Tu est sur! Pourtant il ma téléphoné il y à deux jours et m'à donné rendez-vous dans la fôrét!  
  
-Mon vieux! tu devrait dormir plus.  
  
La maison commença à se vider peu à peu et Victor pu aller dormir, et surtout réfléchir aux événements récents.  
  
Le Lundi arrivat à grande vitesse, et Victor était pressait de découvrir qui avait bien pû l'inviter. Il pris donc sa vielle tenue de sport, qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre pour jouer au foot, et se mit en route et une fois la-bas, il vit la seul personne à laquelle il n'avait pas pensée.  
  
-Bonjour Victor! S'exclamat le garçon qu'il venait de rejoindre en avançant sa main Victor hésita un moment puis approcha enfin sa main mais soudain il sentit ses entrailles se retourner quand il se souvint que jamais, il n'avait dévoilé son prénom à la personne qui se tenait debout devant lui et qui n'était autre que Max, son voisin. 


	3. Le Quidditch

Chapitre 3:Le Quidditch  
  
Victor voulut lui demander comment Max connaissait son nom mais ce qu'il vit lui enleva les mots de la bouche, un garçon venait de passer à coté de lui à toute vitesse. Au premier regard Victor crus qu'il était sur un vélo, mais il vit ensuite qu'il n'etait pas sur un vélo mais,sur un balais! Victor fut stupéfié par ce qu'il venait de voir et en oublia ce qu'il l'inquiétait avant cette intéruption. Max se mit à courrir et Victor le suivit tant bien que mal. Au bout d'une minute ils furent arrivé dans un vaste terrain orné à chaque éxtrémite de trois anneau verticaux. Cela rappella quelque-chose à Victor mais il ne sut quoi. Le plus surprenant cependant n'était pas le terrain en lui même mais les gens qui l'occupait. En effet tous était habillé d'une cape et chevauchaient des balais volant. Il crut d'abord à une réve mais la réalité des faits était justifié lorsqu'il reçu une balle marron, à peine plus petite que sa téte, et qu'il ressentit belle et bien la douleur.  
  
-Fichu cognards! Ils sont censé ne s'attaquer qu'aux joueurs sur le terrain ils doivent avoir eu un probléme de fabrication!  
  
Le garçon qui venait de parler semblait étre le plus agé des quatorze joueurs sur le terrain. Il descendit alors en piquet et s'arréta juste à coté de Victor.  
  
-Bonjour tu doit surement étre Victor?  
  
Victor étant toujour ému par ce qu'il venait de voir ne répondit pas le garçon poursuivi alors:  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe tu à vu un fantome sur un balais?  
  
-Oui je suis bien Victor mais qui étes vous?  
  
-Je suis Slimane le capitaine du club de Oxford  
  
-Club de quoi?  
  
-Tu m'à pas l'air trés futé, de Quidditch bien-sur!  
  
C'est alors que lui revint le réve qu'il avait il y'à un mois et soudain comme venus de nul part il sut ce qu'était le Quidditch, comme si il l'avait toujours sut: La balle rouge que les trois poursuiveur se lancent jusqu'aux paniers, protégés par un gardien, pour marquer dix points. Les deux cognards qui s'acharne aléatoirement sur les quatorze joueurs sur le terrain repoussé par les batteurs, et enfin le vif d'or cette minuscule balle doré ornée d'aile que l'attrapeur poursuis pour interompre le match et faire gagner cent-cinquante point à son équipe. Comment cela lui était-il venut si soudainement, il n'en savait rien, mais en tout cas il voulait essayait, il voulait monter sur un balais. Il décida de se laisser prendre au jeu. De ne plus chercher le comment et dit alors l'adresse de Slimane:  
  
-Euh...je n'ai pas de balais  
  
Slimane lui tendit en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire son balais  
  
-Tiens tu peut l'emprunter. Fait attention c'est un Witch millenium, le dernier modéle il m'à couté une fortune  
  
Victor savait exactement quoi faire il se mit devant le balais tendit sa main et quasiment aussitôt le balais se mir dans celle-ci. Il enjamba le balais sans difficulté et la il décolla. il avançais à une vitesse fulgurante quand un cognard faillit lui foncer dessus il l'évita de justesse en faisant un tonneau. Et il entendit dérriere lui la voix de Slimane.  
  
-Vas-y remplace moi je suis poursuiveur!  
  
Victor regarda les autres joueurs et vit le souafle dans les mains de l'équipe adverse. La fille qui tenait la balle fit une passe à un garçon ayant une carure impréssionnante mais Victor parvint à l'intércepter à temps, fit demi-tour en direction des buts et marqua immédiatemment. Quand il regarda derriére son épaule il vit que tout les autres joueurs s'était arrété et qu'il affichés un visage plus impressionné que le sien lorsque qu'il est arrivé sur le terrain et qu'il à vu tout ces balais volant.  
  
Une fois attérit Max s'empressa de le rejoindre et lui lançat:  
  
-Tu te rend compte que tu viens de mettre un but en moins de quelque secondes contre une équipe de sorcier qui s'entraine depuis leur plus jeunes ages!  
  
-Une...équipe....de....sorciers?  
  
-Bien sur ! Lui repondit alors Max avant que son visage ne change totalement pour un air paniqué  
  
-Tu ne va pas me dire que tu est un moldu!  
  
Tous le monde se remit alors à regarder Victor avec surprise, mais pas de la méme façon qu'auparavant, cette fois de la peur s'y affiché clairement. 


	4. Moldus et Sorciers

Chapitre 4:Moldus et Sorciers  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu entend par 'moldu' ?  
  
-Tu n'est pas un sorcier! lui répondit Victor  
  
-Euh non! lui lançat-il d'un air perplexe  
  
-Attendez! Il y à un petit probléme!, s'écria Slimane, si ce n'est pas un sorcier comment a-t-il fait pour voler? C'est logiquement impossible! Tes parents ne sont pas sorciers?  
  
-Bien sur que non!  
  
-Et est tu certain de n'avoir jamais reçu une lettre du ministére t'informant que malgré que tes parents était des moldus tu était pourvus de pouvoirs magiques?  
  
-Je crois que je m'en serais souvenus!  
  
-Les gars je crois qu'on va avoir de gros problémes avec le ministére! poursuivis un joueur de l'équipe adverse  
  
-Non attendez je crois qu'on va pouvoir réglé ça!, repris Max, Comme vous le savez mon pére travail au ministére, dans le département de l'utilisation abusives de la magie, et un jour je suis "accidentellement" sur un de ses papiers qui indiqué clairement que tout individus ayant recours à une technique magique, tel quel soit, ne sera pas reconnus comme moldu. Et en fouillant un peu plus j'ai remarqué églement un liste qui indiqué les différentes activités ne pouvant étre utiliser que par les sorciers et le vol de balais est en premiére position!  
  
-Mais dans ce cas la comment expliquer qu'il ne me prennent pas pour un sorcier!  
  
-Peut-étre un simple oublie du ministére j'expliquerais la situation à mon pére!  
  
Victor assuma plus sage de retourner chez lui et une fois arriver il s'allongea dans son lit avec plein de question en téte, il avait envie de parler de la situation à ses parents des le lendemain, mais il ne savait pas si il pouvait le faire.  
  
Le lendemain Victor se leva trés tard. Il sortit difficillement de son lit et une fois debout, il s'étira de tout son long et faillit faire un arret cardiaque quand il vit qu'une chouette était assise sur sa chaise une lettre entre les serres. Il prit la lettre et lu l'adresse qui y était indiqué:  
  
Victor Pryce,  
  
Sa chambre, 29 Bridge Street  
  
Oxford  
  
La lettre lui etait donc adressé, il l'ouvrit et lut ce qui y était indiqué:  
  
"J'ai reçu la réponse du ministére et il écrivent qu'aucun sorciers non déclarés, ni moldu, n'ont était enregistrées à ce moment. Et pourtant tu m'affirme n'avoir jamais reçu de lettre du ministére! Il se passe vraiment quelque chose de bizarre avec toi! Je vais faire des petites recherche pour voir à quoi cela pourrais étre du et je t'envoie mes résultat.  
  
Cela dit, elle avait raison, tu est un super joueur de Quidditch et j'éspére bien que tu pourrais continuer à jouer.  
  
à la prochaine, Max"  
  
"elle avait raison"? Victor se demanda de qui Max pouvait bien parler, qui aurait pu lui dire ça alors qu'il n'était jamais monté sur un balais auparavant? La seul chose dont-il était sur c'est qu'il aimait voler en balais et qu'il compté bien remonter dessus un jour. Mais comment faire si il n'y était pas autoriser?  
  
Victor attendit plusiers semaines, mais rien ne lui venait, cependant un jour il reçu une autre chouette qui portais également une lettre. Il pris l'enveloppe et vit un ecusson representant un "P", il craquas le sceau et ouvrit l'enveloppe la lettre qu'elle contenait indiquait ceci:  
  
Mr Pryce,  
  
Suite à quelque événement imprévus nous avons constatés que vous possédiez des pouvoir magiques, malgrés que vous n'étes pas classé en tant que sorcier le réglement du collége indique clairement:" Toute humain pourvus de pouvoir magiques, sorciers ou non, et résidant en Angleterre devras étre accepter dans la-dites école".  
  
Et tant donné que vous n'étes pas sorcier vous risquez de rencontrer quelque probléme durant les cours, c'est pour ceci que des cours suplémentaire vous seront proposé dés votre entré au collége dés le 1ér septembre. Pour ce qui est de votre inscription au collége moldu elle à était annulé et vous n'aurez donc aucun probléme. Max nous à assuré qu'il allez vous expliquez les détails tant qu'à l'achat de vos affaires (dont la liste est jointe dans l'enveloppe) et le moyen de se rendre au collége Poudlard  
  
En ésperant que vous ne recontrerez aucun probléme, Minerva Mcgonogall, Directrice-adjointe de Poudlard 


End file.
